


CRAWL

by iggycakes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood/Injury, Cameo from Tsumugi as Michael from Sympathy for an Angel, Found Family, Gen, Near Death Experience, Play: The Roman Episode (A3!), Swearing, firearm usage, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: All Luciano wants is a goddamn break (and to spend the rest of his life with a man he refuses to acknowledge means so much to him).(written for Encore! Zine, an A3! zine which sold for charity. Takes place within the play's universe)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Lansky/Luciano (A3!)
Kudos: 61
Collections: Encore! Zine





	CRAWL

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys

There was nothing good about this city.

It was a bastion of corruption, bad intentions, vengeful ghosts, and memories that never went away. But Luciano loved it here. He memorized every turn and every beaten path. It was a shitty home, but it was a home nonetheless, one he’d always been determined to bend to his will.

“Fuck, they always run. Why do they always run?”

“Quit yapping and start running.”

“I’m already fucking running!”

The putrid stink of the alley was overwhelming. Luciano’s freshly dry-cleaned suit and brand-new shoes, ruined from running through puddles of puke-ridden rainwater. 

“We need to corner him,” Lansky noted, looking totally fine.

The stench was giving Luciano a headache, but showing even a modicum of displeasure to his partner would mean  _ losing  _ and he would rather rot in a dirt hole.

“Yeah, I know, stupid. I’ll take left.” 

Lansky nodded as Luciano broke off down another path. 

It was supposed to be an easy dropoff gig. Pick the package up from one precinct, drop it off in another. Yadda yadda yadda. 

They weren’t told the package was a literal  _ person.  _

“Easy, my fucking ass.”

He was going to give Dewey a piece of his fucking mind. Like maybe he should’ve warned them. He would’ve been more prepared if he’d known there was a chance their cargo could fucking run. Like maybe he wouldn’t have worn a suit. Maybe he would’ve worn better shoes. Whatever. Literally anything. He needed to blame  _ someone  _ for this because he sure as hell wasn’t blaming himself.

“Luci!”

He heard Lansky’s voice bounce against concrete as he rounded the corner. His partner was fifteen feet behind their target, a purple blur running full speed in Luciano’s direction. He needed to stop them in their tracks. Somehow. Fuck. Why weren’t they slowing down?

He braced himself, ready to tackle them as they approached, but he met only air. A golden gaze caught his eye as the purple blur rushed past him. Luciano quickly regained his footing and sprinted once again.

“What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Why’s he so fast?”

Lansky caught up to Luciano.

“Fuck if I know.”

“This is bullshit. Time out.” 

Luciano stopped, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. God, it was so gross.

“Going on a wild fucking goose chase wasn’t part of the deal. If that moron cop didn’t want us to lose his package, he should’ve told us it had  _ legs _ !” 

Lansky laughed. “So what? We’re giving up?”

“Don’t look at me like it’s my decision to make, asshole. Show some agency.”

“Well, our target’s gone now because you made us stop.”

“Ugh, fuck you too.”

It wasn’t easy making a living in a corrupt city. It wasn’t easy to keep your morals tidy and your conscience cleared. But, by the gods, they would try. 

Luciano followed dejectedly behind Lanksy as they made their way back to the car, afraid their failure would disappoint his partner. After their bad streak lately, Luciano wouldn’t be surprised if Lansky wanted to cut him off entirely. Five bad jobs in a row, barely enough pay to make their new rent—safe to say the bounty hunter business was  _ not  _ booming.

He sighed, hopping into the passenger’s seat, glancing at Lansky to gauge his mood. He seemed as stale and unreadable as usual, which Luciano knew to mean he was perfectly fine. And yet, his heart shuddered to think that expression was lying to him, that perhaps under his partner’s cool demeanor was displeasure and exhaustion.

What would Luciano do then?

Officer Dewey’s smug face was one of Luciano’s least favorite things in the world. Even moreso because he and Lansky seemed to get along so well. Like why? 

In the mafia, Luciano had no misgivings about being a bad person. Meanwhile, this dude was walking around pretending to be the face of justice.

“You don’t look surprised,” Luciano spat as they walked up to the officer’s desk.

Dewey feigned innocence. “Should I be?”

Lansky shrugged. “Sorry. We couldn’t deliver the package.”

“Don’t apologize, Lansky!” Luciano slammed the desk. “Why didn’t you tell us the package was a person?”

“Ah.” Dewey leaned back, unperturbed. “I didn’t think it would matter. He got away, then?”

“No shit.” 

Lansky interjected. “He was really fast. Like, really fast.”

“Eloquent.” 

Dewey laughed. Almost as if he expected this outcome. Or maybe that was just the usual Dewey-being-a-fucking-ass behavior. Luciano couldn’t tell. “Well, if that’s the case. I’m going to have to dock pay.”

“No!” Both Lanksy and Luciano exclaimed at the same time.

Lansky continued, “You know we’re in a rough spot. Can’t you just give us a break?”

“It’s out of my hands, boys.”

“Bullshit!” Luciano kicked some trash on the ground as they left the precinct and headed home with a lot less money than promised. “I swear that guy just enjoys messing with us.”

“He’s just doing his job.”

“So are we!” 

The sun had begun to set, painting the streets in golden colors, giving the illusion of warmth. 

Their home was only a few blocks away in a decrepit unnamed building. They parked their car in the alleyway, then climbed up three flights of stairs to their apartment, an office with a cheap sign above the door that read ‘L&L Investigations’.

The third place this year. Hopefully their last. Luciano was running out of excuses for the real estate agent.

The door opened to a big sitting room. There was a desk in the back, lit by the sun setting behind wide glass windows, and two sofas separated by a humble coffee table sat in the middle of the room. 

“We’re home,” Lanksy announced as they stepped inside. 

Benjamin’s head immediately poked out from around the corner. A smile brightened his soft face. “Welcome back! I made curry.”

“It smells great. I’m  _ starving. _ ” Luciano complained, throwing his hat and coat on the back of the sofa before heading into the kitchen.

Ben had already set up the table, a small metal thing they’d picked up from the streets and duct taped together. Lansky had eventually bought a cheap cloth to cover it with and, from afar, it looked like an ordinary table.

“How’d the job go?” Ben asked innocently as they all sat down.

Lansky sighed. 

Stupid, at least try to hide it! What worth was there worrying his little brother anyway? The kid was just going to think it’s his fault.

“Well, at least the rent’s covered?” Luciano laughed, scooping a good helping of curry onto his plate of rice. “Listen. We’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it, ok?”

“I…” Ben trailed off. He stared down at his food a second then pulled an envelope from his sweater and slid it across the table to Luciano. “I know you told me to just burn them but…”

Luciano picked up the envelope, recognizing the insignia stamped on it. The Family. Again. How were they found so quickly? They just moved in. He thought he had covered their tracks. He had made sure this time. So why? Why couldn’t they just leave them alone?

He opened the letter and read through it quickly. It was the usual threats. Traitors. Liars. You’ll pay for disrespecting us on our own turf. Luciano crushed the letter and threw it across the room. 

“Maybe it’s about time we leave the city entirely.”

“Are you giving up, Lansky?” 

“No. But I’m starting to think staying here is more trouble than it’s worth.”

Lansky’s eyes were pensive. His mind parsing information, weighing options and scenarios. It was a cold look that worried Luciano. 

One that made him fear being left behind. 

But he swallowed the question on the tip of his tongue and buried it in his gut, where his feelings usually sat and never came back.

Luciano hated when Lansky was right. 

The city wasn’t safe. They had no reason to stay. They could be bounty hunters anywhere. It didn’t have to be here. Where they went didn’t matter if it meant they got to stick together. Right? 

Luciano looked up at the gates leading into Capone’s mansion and waited for some goons to come out and greet him. None came. The gates merely opened.

He adjusted his tie and ran his hand through his hair as he trekked down the driveway to the mansion’s front doors. Two familiar looking underlings whose names he’d already forgotten stood there, looking unhappy. Their fists were shaking. As if they were resisting the urge to throw down. Under orders, huh?

“You idiots gonna let me in or what?”

The two looked at each other. One bit his lip and opened the doors, letting Luciano through. “Capone’s waiting for you.”

He was escorted through the familiar halls, the decor of which had not changed in the least, leading up to Capone’s office on the third floor.

“Get in there,” the underling spat.

Luciano shot him a stiff glare before stepping into the office. 

“Long time no see.”

Something about Capone’s voice made him tense. A habit. Years of conditioning. That was all. But he wasn’t here to listen. Not this time. 

“You know why I’m here. So, let’s get straight to the point.” Luciano spat. “Leave us the fuck alone.”

A short grin manifested on Capone’s face. “And what’s the price you’re willing to pay?”

“Fuck.” Luciano stomped his foot. “I’d pay  _ nothing  _ if I had the fucking choice. Just tell me your price, old man.”

The boss rolled his eyes. “No pleasantries, then? You wound me, Luciano. Were we not closer than this?”

“I mean, I  _ thought  _ we were until you decided to let your goons harass us after we left.”

“The men want blood.”

“Then give them somebody else’s! Lansky’s done with this life. He’s just trying to get by.”

Capone’s eyes narrowed. His elbows on the desk, leaning forward. “Are you willing to give yourself up then? For him?”

Luciano stopped, stumped by the question. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. What did he even want to say?

“It’s a joke, Luciano.” Capone laughed. “I’m a businessman at heart, after all. So, let’s talk business.”

This was stupid. This was so stupid. 

“Ironic, huh?”

Luciano sighed.

The city hummed a low melody under her breath, watching two figures at the edge of town, masked by the night’s quiet darkness.

Luciano’s charge was a purple-haired kid. The same kid he and Lansky were supposed to bring back into custody earlier that day. Through the magic of circumstance, his new task was to make sure he left the city without getting caught by the police. There was a ride waiting for him at this location.

Ironic, indeed.

“Shut up. Look, you’re almost out of here and I’m almost free.” Luciano’s gaze was on the periphery.

The job Capone gave him was suspiciously easy. Too easy. And Luciano wasn’t stupid; he could smell a set-up and  _ this  _ certainly felt like a set-up. 

“Well, there’s my ride. Thanks, uh. You never told me your name.” 

The kid put his hand out for a shake. Luciano ignored it, his attention still on his surroundings. “Doesn’t matter. Good luck with whatever it is you’ve got going on, kid.”

He turned around. He did his job. Now all he had to do was report back to Capone and it would be done. No more threat letters. No more moving. No more obstacles. He and Lansky could finally–

_ BAM! _

Sound pierced the silence, rippling across the empty highway. 

Luciano’s gaze fell on a figure standing ten feet away—a silhouette his mind immediately recognized. He turned back to face the kid, just in time to see his body slump to the ground, a puddle of blood pooling around him.

“Ironic, isn’t it?”

Dewey’s voice was laced with cynicism. 

Luciano’s body moved before his mind could even catch up to what was going on. It was instinct. He sprinted forward, tackling the officer to the ground with all the force he could muster.

“You really gotta be in the way of fucking everything, don’t you?” 

Dewey laughed. “I could say the same about you.”

Luciano felt the cold press of a familiar object against his chest. Fuck.

“Now, Luciano, would you get off? I don’t think you want to destroy our mutually beneficial relationship over nothing.”

“It’s not fucking nothing. That kid was going to be our ticket out. You just fucking ruined that, you piece of–”

Luciano couldn’t finish his sentence. Another piercing sound deafened the world. Pain crawled all over his chest, cutting his breath short. 

Dewey gently peeled himself out of Luciano’s grasp, getting back up and looking down at his second victim of the night.

“You know, if you hadn’t let the package escape this morning. We really wouldn’t even be here right now.”

Luciano coughed up blood.

Ha. 

Irony, huh?

The world was bleached white, a vast, empty expanse. Luciano blinked awake, blinded by the light. He squinted and slowly sat up, surprised to find his body totally unharmed. Didn’t he just get shot?

“Yes, you did.”

“Who the…”

Luciano was greeted by an angelic face. A man with soft features and a gentle smile, wearing radiant white robes and…

“Wings?” He laughed to himself. “Fuck. Am I dead?”

“Oh, you might be.” The man knelt down next to him, feathers floating all around him. “But this is more likely just a dream. Your subconscious is giving you the chance to reflect on the decisions that have brought you here.”

“Great. Well. I would appreciate my subconscious giving me a better dream.” Luciano struggled to stand up. “You’re cute and all, but this isn’t exactly where I want to be right now.”

“Where  _ do  _ you want to be then, Luciano?”

“Where? Isn’t that obvious?”

“Is it?”

“Snarky vision of my subconscious, aren’t you?” He finally managed to get himself up on his feet. The angel rose up to join him. “Why are you an angel anyway?”

“It’s  _ your _ subconscious. You should know the answer.” 

Luciano groaned. The back and forth questions were starting to annoy him. He needed to get out of here. Wherever here was. There were things he needed to do. Things he needed to say. He couldn’t die yet.

“You’re not dead yet, but waking up by yourself might be hard. You’ve lost a lot of blood.” The angel answered a question he didn’t even ask out loud.

“No shit.”

“Are you going to regret it?” The angel cocked his head and reached out to touch Luciano’s face. “If you die here.”

Luciano didn’t hesitate.

“Yes.”

“Luci!”

Lansky’s voice was a bass drum, a low vibration that tickled his ear. He always sounded so at ease, even when he was angry. It made him hard to read. Something Luciano had trouble getting used to, but now loved. After all, was there anything better than knowing something so few others did? How he could hear worry in Lansky’s voice even if his face held no expression. How his golden eyes told him more than words could. How he lost himself in the melody of his voice.

_ Don’t call me that. _

“Then don’t fucking worry me!”

Luciano felt a strong grip squeeze his shoulder. His vision was blurry, but he could tell he was being held. He tried to move, but had no strength in any part of his body.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything? I thought we were a team.” 

Lansky’s voice was always honest, even when he was lying. Luciano was sure that was why he never used to speak much. People would’ve figured out he was a double agent much sooner.

“Haha…” Luciano laughed weakly.

“Don’t laugh! You’re lucky he didn’t shoot you anywhere vital. But you’re still going to bleed out at this rate, idiot.”

He felt Lansky adjust his hold on him, making sure he carried all his weight as he stood up and started walking. The movement made Luciano’s head spin. 

“How’d you know where I was?”

“I figured you went to see Capone when you didn’t come back home.”

Luciano coughed, struggling to keep his breath steady. “I had it handled.”

“Your blood all over my suit begs to differ.”

Lansky’s voice droned on and on. As if he was afraid Luciano would drift away and never come back. The desperation in his voice kept Luciano awake. 

“You better not die on me or I’ll kill you myself.”

So Luciano held on.

The realization finally dawned on him that he had been foolish. That he shouldn’t have been so stubborn. That perhaps they should’ve left town when they had better chances. Luciano thought that if he woke up again, he would be honest this time. He’d tell Lansky that he had been worried—worried that if he left this place he called home for so long, that he wouldn’t know who he was anymore.

Lanksy would call him stupid.

And, for once, maybe Luciano wouldn’t disagree.


End file.
